Let's Just Walk After a Dream
by KingdomFlyRunner
Summary: He wonders the empty halls. It was strange... why does he have to be the one? Why? He is counted on them all, to save them all, even if it means, feeling all their pain... but, he's all still just: A kid. Sora is special, but even the most happiest of people, can break down... WARNING: Intense scenes, strong feelings! Inspired by didsomeonesayventus


Sora was walking empty halls, shoes tapping on the cold stone floor just like the cold weary feeling of the concrete stone walls were, dim red candles lighting the halls just a little. Sora had a strange and funny feeling of this place, so he kept his keyblade out, tightening his hold on the legendary blade every so often, keeping it close to him.

These halls were a maze. Every turn Sora made he ran into a dead end. Of course though, Sora wouldn't give up. He believed there was an exit somewhere, but where?

Sora sighed and continued walking; it wasn't before long he actually came across something different in all these halls he walked through. A mirror. Sora tilting his head staring at the mirror and walked to it, facing the mirror, staring at his reflection. Sora sighed and put a hand on the mirror and looked at his self-reflection in the eyes and smiled weakly.

"Hey buddy, think you know the way out?" Sora said out loud laughing at himself from talking to his reflection. Sora just stared at his reflection a little longer before he sighed and shook his head, "pointless"

Sora turned away from the mirror and started to walk away before he heard footsteps behind him. Confused, Sora turned around and looked at the mirror again, but what he saw made his blue eyes widen and fill with fear. Instead of seeing a reflection, he saw Roxas. But Roxas was far from his regular self. His mostly white clothes were practically just turned red. All stained in blood, various gashes, his arms in numerous cuts, looking like the Nobody sign actually if you looked close enough. Roxas' blond hair was messy, covered in dirt and blood.

Sora was so shocked at what he saw, Roxas walking forward form the other side of the mirror, his head down, all Sora heard was Roxas' footsteps and some drips of blood from Roxas.

Roxas soon enough stopped at the edge of the other side of the mirror, his head still down. Sora hesitated, but he walked forward either way, to Roxas. To be honest, Sora felt like his legs moved all by themselves and brought him close at the edge of his side of the mirror. There was silence. All there was now was just the sound of dripping blood. Finally, Sora drew up the courage and raised his hand to Roxas.

"R-Roxas?" as soon as Sora did that though Roxas raised his head, making Sora turn pale. Roxas' eyes were gouged out, blood falling down from them like tears. Roxas' mouth was stitched closed. Sora wanted to just throw up right there and now. His keyblade was long gone; it disappeared once Sora actually saw Roxas.

"_**Why Sora~?" **_Sora froze, hearing a distant ghostly voice of Roxas. It wasn't before long the voice continued, _**"Why Sora!? Why!? I had it friends and not that bad of a life! Then you were mentioned and showed up! It's your entire fault! YOU DESTROYED ME!"**_

"W-what?" Sora was lost and confused, those words actually hurting him as well. Suddenly the Roxas reached out of the mirror to Sora.

Sora gasped, all he could think about was running, but he didn't. Sora just stood there, letting the Roxas grab his arm and pulls him to the mirror, grabbing his other arm. Sora tried his best to keep his breathing calm as the Roxas leaned in to his ear. Sora began to feel tears in his eyes

"_What's happening?" _Sora thought

"_**Fix us…"**_ the Roxas whispered right in Sora's hear, and he shuddered as cold chills went down his spine. Suddenly he was pulled forward through the mirror and fell on the ground.

Sora grunted and got up, looking around. The walking dead Roxas wasn't here anymore. Sora took a moment and just stood there, trying to regain his normal breathing.

_Sora…_

Sora soon enough stopped caring about his breathing as he heard his name, it sounded like-

_Sora_

Like Kairi! Sora looked around and wondered where she was.

"K-Kairi?"

_Sora!_

Sora turned to his left and saw a feminine figure in a black coat standing there. Sora looked at the figure confused, tilting his head.

"Kairi?" Sora took a step forward, at that, the girl giggled, sounding like Kairi, putting a hand to its mouth, then she ran off.

"W-wait! K-Kairi!?" Sora held out his hand and chased after the girl. He kept running, and running, and running, trying to find the girl, but all he heard was her giggling all around, slowly driving Sora mad.

Suddenly, all the giggling turned into an ear piercing scream. Sora stopped once the scream was let out and he closed his eyes and covered his ears. Before he knew it along with the scream the giggles came back. Sora shook his head; he just wanted all of it to stop!

"Stop…" Sora mumbled, but the screams and giggles continued, "Stop… stop… stop… I SAID STOP!" Sora screamed at the top of his lungs hunched over, still covering his ears with his eyes closed.

_Sora_

Sora looked up and saw the girl again, hood still up and everything. Then Sora noticed, they were in front of the train station tower at Twilight Town. It seemed different though, everything seemed blurry and everything was almost just moved like waves.

After looking around the area, Sora looked at the hooded girl again; they stood there facing each other for what seemed like hours. Finally, the girl broke the non-moving silence and lifted her hands to her hood and grabbed it, meaning she was going to let it down.

Sora narrowed his eyes at her, but his eyes completely widened and looked in disbelief as the girl let down her hood and showed her face, but it wasn't a girl's face, it was HIS face! Sora didn't understand it! The voice Kairi's, but she/he wore his face! His brown spikey hair, bright blue eyes, EVERYTHING!

_This is Sora… it's Sora…_

The, whoever it was, spoke again in Kairi's voice and began to smile big and wickedly

_IT'S SORA! THIS IS HIM!_

Then it began to giggle again, then laugh, then turn into insane laughter. Sora just looked, staring in disbelief and began to grit his teeth and closed is eyes once again, pain filling his head and heart the more and more it laughed,

"JUST SHUT-UP!" Sora screamed summoning his keyblade and raised it, then brought it down, and everything stopped. There was complete silence.

Sora opened his eyes and saw the girl with his face covered in blood. Sora stared in horror then at his blood covered keyblade, he even felt some blood on himself and he had a piercing pain in his chest from this. Before Sora knew it, the girl actually changed from his face to… Kairi's face. The only real difference was from the short black hair she had. Sora looked down at her feet and noticed it started to crystalize going up from her feet, to her knees, to her waist. Sora looked up and looked at the girl in the face and she smiled weakly then spoke:

_**Fix this broken puppet…**_

After she said that, her body was fully incased with the crystals and glowed with a bright light then faded away it all flying into the sky, all Sora did was just watch with wide eyes.

There was silence, nothing but just silence, except if you listened real close, you could hear the swirls of the swirling Twilight Town around Sora. Meanwhile, Sora just stood there, trying to figure out what is happening. First the gory Roxas in the mirror, then this girl who first had his face then Kairi's with black hair.

Sora then felt his legs give out and he fell, but as soon as he did the Twilight Town changed into just a white room with a chair in the middle, but Sora was behind it, so he couldn't tell if there was anybody or anything on it. After a bit, Sora got himself to stand and he walked over to the other side of the chair, he got yet another shocked face on.

Sora saw a boy who looked exactly like Roxas except he was asleep, he had different clothes and he had armor on. Sora looked at his hands and saw a wristband on his right wrist that was like Roxas', except the edges were different and white.

Sora's face then cringed in pain as both his heart and head suddenly pierced with intense pain and his whole body felt like as if it was on fire.

"Eh… uhn…." Sora grunted and choked, feeling his body just stick to one place, not moving, in complete pain. Then the boy on the chair opened his eyes, they were blue and completely dull. The boy's eyes met with Sora's and they sat there, staring. The boy then opens his mouth and spoke.

_**Save us…**_

Then two new voices spoke, a man's and woman's, they spoke with the boy

_**From our suffering… **_

Suddenly a man and a woman both took the sides of the chair the boy was sitting in. Sora looked at the woman; she had blue hair with a blue, white, silver, and dark grey clothing. She felt so familiar; did Sora ever meet her on the islands?

Sora then drifted his gaze to the man, he was interesting. Half of him he had brown hair with blue eyes with light tan skin, then the other half had a darker skin tone, with silver hair and piercing golden eyes, eyes Sora recognized so well from Xemnas and Xehanort's Heartless, Ansem.

Sora then felt himself crying, but it didn't feel like tears for some reason. Sora was actually able to lift his hand and touch one of the tears and look at it, he gasped. It was blood, not tears. Sora then felt his nose bleeding, blood coming from his mouth, ears. He was in complete pain, he wasn't able to stand anymore and fell on his knees. He clenched his eyes shut, his head down, shaking in complete pain and what has happened and is going on.

Sora then heard numerous footsteps step over to him, forcing him to look up and open his eyes. He saw them all. He saw Roxas, the girl who had his face, but she had Kairi's again, the boy who looked like Roxas, The man, the woman. They were all surrounding him, staring down at him. Soon enough they opened a clearing in front of him and Sora saw a blond pale girl with a white dress and blue sandals walk over, head down. He knew her from Kairi.

"N… Nam… Namine?" Sora struggled with his words, he felt so much pain, Namine looked at him, her eyes just glowing with light, she smiled sadly at Sora.

_**They are waiting Sora…**_

_**For you to save them…**_

_**You feel it too…**_

_**Their pain…**_

Sora stared at her with wide eyes. The pain he was feeling, was theirs? But who are they? Wait, they're the people surrounding him, aren't they!?

Sora looked at them all, they were all giving him sad smiles, eyes glowing with light. Sora brought his head down again and closed his eyes. Everyone around him all spoke at once:

_**We are waiting… Save us…**_

Sora's eyes snapped opened, and he found himself in his is bed, drenched in sweat. He heard light tapping against his window and he turned his head to find it raining.

"It… it was just a dream… nothing… but a bad dream…" Sora breathed heavily and reached up and grasped his silver crown necklace around his neck, and he stared at it, turning it to the backside, rubbing his thumb over the inscription on it:

_You're always our Kingdom Sora_

_Happy Birthday!_

Sora smiled and held the necklace close to his chest

"You're fine Sora… you're just fine…"

He felt a tear roll down his cheek. Sora then looked at the clock on his desk, reading the time. It was only 4:30 in the morning. Sora got up from his bed and put his shoes on and his hoodie, then he quietly opened his door and closed it.

"Just going to go for a walk…"

XxXxX

**Welp, done for that for a bit! Pretty intense dream huh? I don't know, this was really just inspired by a great writer on fanfic for KH stories, I love their stories. The writer is **_**didsomeonesayventus. **_**Just love his/her stories, I also love the relationship he/she does for Sora and Ven! Anyway, I will write another chapter for this, sometime. Right now I really need to focus on starting to write Chapter 15 for my main fanfic Kingdom Hearts: The One To The Door. Until then, see-ya! Review please! **


End file.
